That 50's Girl
by daniella.lawson99
Summary: This story is about a girl who Edward falls in love with who is NOT Bella. Just thought this would be something different and a bit of fun to write! I love Bella but this is just a different take on things. Set during the 1950's because I loved that era, the fashion especially. Please keep an open mind when reading because I know that its a bit strange with no Bella. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**That 50's Girl**_

_This is an idea that just popped into my head, it is a story where Bella never exsists. Not that I don't think that Bella isn't an AMAZING part in the Twilight Saga, this is just a different take on Edward's love life and his mate. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Im open to constructive critisism its always good. Wish me luck._

_Don't own anything apart from Emily Kross who is my character. _

_**Chapter 1: Emily Kross**_

I strolled confidentley into the club which I went to every Saturday night. This Saturday was no exception. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, which was what I loved. I loved the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and cheap perfume which made this place ideal for me! I was dolled up to the 9's, wearing a black pokodot, petticoat dress. My hair curled to perfection, big red lipstick and smoky eyes scanning the room to find the bar.

My high-heels clicked clocked as a walked over to the bar. A tall man offered to buy me a drink, I gratefully accepted his offer and asked for a vodka diet coke. The man turned to face me, the first thing I noticed was his bright red eyes and his pale complexion. He was an undeniably handsome man who seemed like a bad boy. I loved a bad boy...

"My name's Samuel, Samuel Collins, may I ask your name?" His deep, smooth voice echoed around me, I couldn't help but notice how perfect it sounded!

"M-my names Emily" I stuttered, this was so unlike me, I was normally flirty and confident around men, but something about this man made me weak at the knees.

"Is that like Dion or do you actually have a last name?" He smirked when asking this question.

How stupid of me, come on Emily pull yourself together I thought. " Oh, yes, of course, Kross, Emily Kross"

"Well Emily Cross" He emphasised my name "Care to dance with me?"

"Why yes of course" This guy was drop-dead georgous! I took his outstretched hand and he led me onto the dance floor.

We danced energetically for a while to some classic rock tunes, and then Elvis' "Always on my mind" began to play. He delicately placed a hand on my waist while taking my other hand, I placed my hand on his shoulder and we began to slowly dance to the song.

"I love this song, its beautiful" I stated brethlessly, getting my breath back after the energetic dancing we had just done. I noticed that he didn't need to get his breath back which struck me as odd, but I decided not to ask it was probably me just imaginig things.

"Like the woman im dancing with" He said in that same voice which was perfection.

I just laughed.

Just then a wave of dizziness came over me, and the room began to spin around me. I grabbed onto Samuel for support, he looked at me a devilish smirk playing across his lips. I was confused. Samuel forcefully dragged me outside towards an alley way. I tried to call for help but my lips couldn't form the words I wanted to say, I struggled against his vice-like grip to no avail, how could someone be this strong! An then my thoughts turned into darkness.

_ok please review people, I promise the cullens will be introduced in the next chapter! I want some feedback before I post again. Thanks. Daniella xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the next chapter for 'That 50's Girl' this is where Emily gets changed into vampire. I have only had one review so far thanks cr8zgirl! Wether its because it is not a good idea, or its just a new story I don't know, but anyways please r&r if i dont get many reviews i may not continue._

_Anways people please, please review! I want feedback, I also wouldn't mind recomendations for other fanfics to do with the Cullen family. Thanks R&R!_

**Chapter 2, The Transformation:**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I strolled along the deserted road at a dreadfully slow human pace. I couldn't wait to arrive home to my beautiful wife Esme, seeing her warm, gentle face would ease the pain of losing another patient today. I had grown rather close to a cancer patient named Ian, something about him intrigued me, he was a middle-aged man admitted to the hospital with terminal cancer, we had unfortunately lost him today when he had a heart-attack. He had wanted to die, he had confided this to me, however he didn't take the medication to ensure his death because of his teenage daughter. I had grown rather fond of Ian during his stay in the hospital and we had become adequate friends. Esme would sense my distress as soon as I opened the door, and would without any doubt rush to my aid to comfort me. However I was dreading seeing what our newest family member Emmett would've destroyed now... My poor darling wife was forever replacing what our newborn vampire son had destroyed. But Emmetts presence had surely suppressed the anger within my daughter Rosalie so that it was bearable to live with. The same couldn't be said for Edward... My eldest son, my longest companion throughout my vampire existence, he was still alone and yet to find his mate. Which was unfortunate, it was bad enough for him living with Esme and I and seeing our intimate thoughts and feelings like the third-wheel. Now he had to live with Rosalie and Emmett aswell, it doesn't help that the two of them go at it like rabbits non stop.

I was rounding the corner onto the main road which would take me towards my welcoming home and comforting family, when the scent hit me. It was the scent of fresh human blood. It ceased to faze me however, due to my working in a hospital and everything. I followed the scent and as I came closer heard the faint heartbeat of a person I rushed at a human running pace down the road and into a dark, haunting alley-way. My vampire eyes had no trouble finding a young woman huddled in the corner of an alley way, blood oozing from a freshly created wound. I quickly ran to her aid.

"Please, please don't hurt me" Her quiet pleading voice begged of me.

I took in her flamboyent dress, the style was trendy at the moment, however this dress looked anything _but _trendy, it was covered in juicy, thick red blood splattered all over it. I noticed a bite mark at the tender point in her neck. This girl had been attacked by a vampire. I didn't know of any vampires in the area besides myself and my we weren't alone anymore. My eyes instinctively looked around, scanning for any source of life or being which may have been around, I found none.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not here to hurt you" I said gently "I am a doctor I am going to help you"

She nodded, a normal human would not have been able to notice the action for it was almost undetectable, however my vampire senses allowed me to notice the imperceptable gesture.

I quickly assessed the situation and thought that it would be best to take her back to the house and treat her there, after all I did have more medical equipment there. However, would it be wise considering Emmetts newborn state?

I took a quick decision and decided to call Esme and tell her to get Emmett to leave the house and get a good distance away from the house so he would not be able to smell the blood. My wife answered on the first ring.

"Carlisle, love whats wrong?"

"I found a women attacked by a vampire in an alley way, theres a lot of of bood, I cannot treat her unless I bring her home, can you get Rosalie to take Emmett far away from the house please dear?"

"Yes of course Carlisle, hurry, I love you"

"I love you" I answered quickly snapping the phone shut.

I slowly and gently lifted the young girl off of the cold, concrete floor. The only sound was the slight whimpers of pain the girl gave out. I knew that I could probably save her for the bite was not to deep and the attack had obviusly been abandoned by the vampire who was having his dinner. He probably abandoned this women because he caught my scent, being a vampire does come in handy sometimes.

All I saw were trees, no life what so ever in this neglected and abandoned, wonderous forest of nature and wildlife. However the fact that it was abandoned was ideal for myself and my family because it made for ideal hunting conditions.

I came to a slow end as I aproached our beautiful, lavish home. I could never help but wonder how my wifes loving, tender hands created something as beautiful and ginormous as our home. It never failed to be breath-taking no matter how many houses my Esme decorated she somehow manages to make each unique and stunning.

I was approached by Edward and Esme as I came to a stop on our front porch.

"I set up your medical room and equipment Carlisle love." Esme quickly stated in a weak voice, no doubt tempted by the lucious scent emanating from the young girls body.

Edward however was struck still. Why I couldn't imagine? I speedily laid the young girl onto the medical table, and turned my attention back to my eldest son.

"Son what is it? Whats wrong?" Esme noticed Edwards panic aswell and turned her attention to our son also, both our golden eyes boring into his.

"I can't- I can't read her mind."Edward said stuttering to get out what he wanted to stay.

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath, I noticed Esme do the same beside me and squeeze my arm in utter panic. I patted her hand in comfort, trying to ease her worry. However my worry was probably just as bad as hers.

"What?" I heard Esme ask beside me, shocked.

The next thing Edward said took me completely and utterly by suprise, I couldn't have been more unprepared if I had even tried.

"I can't read her mind, yet I think I'm in love with her."

_End of chapter people's I only got one review for my first chappie :( should I just abandon this whole idea together ... _


End file.
